With more mature touch technology, touch-typed display device has been widely used in our daily life. According to difference between different compositional structures, touch panels may be divided into add on mode touch panels, on cell touch panels, and in cell touch panels.
In the related art, a single-layer touch panel structure tends to present shadow elimination when displayed in a dark state.
It should be noted that information disclosed in the foregoing background is only intended to facilitate understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and therefore may include information that does not constitute prior art already known by those skilled in the art.